1. Technical Field
This document is related to driving a plasma display apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plasma display apparatus includes a plasma display panel having electrodes and a driver that supplies driving signals to the electrodes. The plasma display panel includes discharge cells partitioned by a barrier rib. Phosphor is formed within the discharge cells.
When certain driving signals are supplied to the electrodes of the plasma display panel, a sustain discharge is generated within a discharge cell. As a result of the sustain discharge, discharge gas in the discharge cell generates vacuum ultraviolet rays that cause the phosphor to emit light.
Before an occurance of the sustain discharge, a reset discharge initializing wall charges of the discharge cell, and an address discharge selecting a discharge cell where a sustain discharge will occur are generated within the discharge cell.